


[I Just] Died in Your Arms

by TypicalSadWriter



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m sorry, M/M, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSadWriter/pseuds/TypicalSadWriter
Summary: “I’ll be right back,” he promises.Then, he runs right into battle wearing chainmail made of love given by the bravest man he knows.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	[I Just] Died in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of blood
> 
> this was my solution to the heavy writers block i’ve been facing recently

“I fucked your mother.”   
The words leaving Eddie’s mouth aren’t funny. They aren’t funny, but Richie still has to choke back a watery laugh.   
How can Eddie joke at a time like this?

Richie grips tightly to Eddie’s hand, shaking his head as they’re left alone. There is a fight to be won, after all. 

“I can’t believe you stole my line,” he chokes out, tears cutting through the grime on his cheeks. Eddie barks out a quiet laugh, reaching up to cup Richie’s cheek. His hand is warm and slick with his own blood. Richie resists the urge to gag.   
“Sorry. I just wanted to see if I could make you smile. I like your smile,” Eddie whispers. His voice is almost drowned out by the other Losers shouting at the fucking monster that did this to his Eddie. 

Richie takes a second to process Eddie’s words before a horribly strained smile forces its way onto his face. If Eddie wants a smile then he’ll get a smile, damn it.   
Eddie rolls his eyes, but a tired and fond smile makes its way onto his face.   
It makes Richie’s heart clench. 

“Thanks, Man,” Eddie says. Richie nods wordlessly.   
Eddie’s hand drops back down to his side, but Richie grabs it and brings it right back up, leaning into the touch.   
“Come on. Don’t give up on me, Eds. Keep your eyes open, okay? I’ll get you outta here,” Richie promises, “we’ll fuck off to California and...get a fucking dog, I don’t know.”   
Richie means it, too. He’s not going to let go of Eddie this time.   
Eddie smiles, eyes glazed over as he slowly moves his thumb over Richie’s cheekbone.   
“Okay,” he agrees, “you have to go kick that clowns ass first, though. Go on. Go help them.”

Richie doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to leave Eddie’s side for a second, but he’s right. He needs to help the other Losers. So, he leans down and presses a shaky kiss to Eddie’s forehead.   
“I’ll be right back,” he promises.  
“I love you, Richie,” Eddie calls after him, though it’s faint and barely audible over the shouting of the others.

Then, he runs right into battle wearing chainmail made of love given by the bravest man he knows. 

Knew.


End file.
